


You Want What You Want

by callme_cutie (SharmanPuppies)



Series: All Aboard The Hogwarts Express [3]
Category: Momoland (Band), Pentagon (Korean Band), VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Blowjobs, F/F, Fluff, Lots of dialogue, M/M, Smut, mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmanPuppies/pseuds/callme_cutie
Summary: Yuto-yah -Your father and I have been thinking, and we think it's time you have this. It was your grandmother's.Don't you think it's time your parents meet that boyfriend of yours?-Ma & Pa





	

Hyunggu is by himself, curled up underneath the stairs leading to Honeydukes. He can hear indistinct chatter above him but he doesn't care to pay attention to it, pulling out the pen Yuto gave him before they started dating and clicking it nervously. 

 

“The more you click it, the quicker it’s gonna break.” Hyunggu looks up and practically launches himself at Yuto, hugging his shoulders tightly. “Don't worry, baby. I'm right here.” 

 

“You scared me!” Hyunggu pulls back and hits Yuto's shoulder, making the elder laugh. 

“I'm sorry. Shinwon and Hanse-hyungs dragged me away, they wouldn't let go of me.”

 

“How'd you get away?” Hyunggu asks, hugging Yuto again. 

 

“I left them in The Three Broomsticks.” Yuto grins, kissing Hyunggu's jaw. “I needed to find you.” 

 

“I love you.” Hyunggu smiles, pulling back and leaning in for a kiss. 

 

“I love you too.” Yuto chuckles. “Let’s get outta here.” 

 

“Come on, no one even knows we're down here.” 

 

“Why hang out  _ under  _ Honeydukes when I can be spoiling you with candy  _ inside  _ Honeydukes?” Yuto grins, reaching into his pocket and holding out a handful of galleons. Hyunggu laughs and nods, letting Yuto lead him up the stairs and into the candy store. 

 

\----

 

The door to the Slytherin dorm isn't opening and Hyunggu is two seconds away from shedding the painting when the door opens and Byungchan steps out. The younger tilts his head, the taller freezing as if caught. 

 

“Oh. Hyunggu.” He blushes, looking away. “Yuto isn't in there, he has class right now.”

 

“I know, but Shinwon is.” Hyunggu smiles, walking through the open door with a happy ‘thanks!’

 

“Hyunggu-ah!” Hanse yells, making him laugh as he's tackled by the older boy. 

 

“Hyunggu-oppa!” Nancy squeals, easily pushing Hanse away and hugging Hyunggu. Jiyeon ruffles his hair before reaching for Nancy and walking out the door hand-in-hand with her. 

 

“What’re you doing? You know Yuto has class.” Hanse asks. “Unless of course, you came to see me.” He grins. 

 

“As if!” Hyunggu laughs, pushing Hanse away again. “I actually need to talk to Shinwon.” 

 

“Oh. He's upstairs.”

 

“Thanks hyung!” Hyunggu says to Hanse, running up the stairs. He freezes at the doorway, panting as if all of the air was knocked from his lungs. 

 

“Oh, Hyunggu.” Shinwon says, and at least he has the decency to blush, eyes downcast. Wooseok leans back, turning and looking at Hyunggu. 

 

“Hyunggu.” He greets. Hyunggu takes a deep breath before turning and running back down the stairs. 

 

“Hyunggu!” Shinwon yells, running after Hyunggu and catching him at the door. “Hyunggu I'm sorry-”

 

“Sorry?” Hyunggu turns around, frowning at Shinwon. “You think I'm hurt?” Shinwon nods. “You think I'm upset on his side?” 

 

“He's your ex, you're my friend, it's not right for me-”

 

“Hyung, I don't  _ care  _ that you're seeing Wooseok because he’s my  _ ex.  _ I  _ care  _ because i  _ know him. _ ” Hyunggu sighs grabbing Shinwon's shoulders. “I'm not worried about him, I'm worried about  _ you. _ ” 

 

“Why would you worry about me?” 

 

“Because I  _ know him. _ He's possessive and short-tempered and quite aggressive.”

 

“I'm short-tempered.” 

 

“Hyung, listen to me-”

 

“I'm not like that anymore, Hyunggu.” Wooseok interrupts. “I swear.” 

 

“So what about me?” Hyunggu moves around Shinwon to face Wooseok.

 

“Hyunggu, I never meant to hurt you. Physically or emotionally.” Wooseok sighs, taking Hyunggu's hand. Hyunggu's free hand moves to rub the back of his head at the memory. “I'm so sorry. I really am. I hate knowing I did that to you.”

 

“Wooseok-”

 

“I know you love him.” The younger whispers, smiling at Hyunggu. “I'm happy for you.” 

 

“Wooseok-”

 

“Be happy for me. Please.” Wooseok sighs, glancing at Shinwon before moving closer to Hyunggu. “I really like him.” Hyunggu looks at Shinwon before turning back to Wooseok. 

 

“Okay.” He smiles. “Okay.” He nods, trying to drop Wooseok's hand but stopped as the younger pulls his hand to his face. He kisses the scar that covers the back of his hand, sighing softly before dropping the it.

 

“I'm sorry.” He apologizes again. Hyunggu smiles, stepping back. That's when the door opens and Yuto steps in, looking between Wooseok and Hyunggu before pulling Hyunggu away from Wooseok. 

 

“Yuto.” Hyunggu says, turning to face him. “It's okay.” 

 

“Hyunggu-”

 

“It's okay. I swear.” Hyunggu smiles, cupping Yuto's face. Yuto glances at Wooseok then back at Hyunggu, skeptical look on his face as he nods. Hyunggu sighs, pulling Yuto down for a kiss. 

 

“I'm gonna go. I have class.” Wooseok announces, kissing Shinwon before leaving. Yuto stares at Shinwon, the elder blushing darkly. 

 

“Don't.” Hyunggu says before Yuto can say anything. The elder sighs and nods, pulling Hyunggu onto the couch with him as he sits. Hyunggu giggles and nuzzles against his shoulder, taking Yuto's hand and squeezing softly. 

 

“Okay, you don't have to rub it in, guys.” Hanse pouts, making Hyunggu scoff. 

 

“Yeah. Because I don't know what me running into Byungchan on my way in means.” He raises his eyebrows, Hanse deflating as Shinwon laughs. 

 

“Called  _ out _ !” He claps, Hanse glaring. 

 

“We aren't  _ doing  _ anything.” He protests. The other three laugh, Hyunggu grinning. 

 

“ _ Sure,  _ hyung.” He teases, watching Hanse sigh in defeat. 

 

“We're only kidding.” Yuto says softly. 

 

“Yeah. We joke because we love you.” Shinwon adds, making Hanse smile. 

 

“I know. But Byungchan is with Subin. We're just friends.” Hanse sighs, looking down. 

 

“Sorry, hyung.” Hyunggu apologizes. Hanse waves him off, climbing the stairs to the boy's dorm. Shinwon follows him, leaving the youngest two alone. Yuto looks down at Hyunggu and leans in for a kiss, gently cupping the back of his head as he deepens it. 

 

“What would Hongseok-oppa say if he were here?” A voice interrupts, the boys turning to face Jiyeon. 

 

“ _ ‘As Prefect it's  _ your _ responsibility to make sure students listen to the rules - including yourself.’ _ ” Nancy mocks, making Yuto laugh. 

 

“I'm a  _ Prefect,  _ not Head Boy. I do what I want.” He smirks.

 

“His position never stopped Hongseok from making out with Jinho-hyung.” Hyunggu adds, snuggling closer to Yuto. 

 

“Yeah. Plus, what about Ahin? It's all day with her and Joowon.” Yuto points out.

 

“I'm just glad they got together.” Jiyeon admits. “They've liked each other since first year.” 

 

“They're only in their fourth.” Nancy laughs, hitting Jiyeon’s arm. 

 

“We met in our second.” Hyunggu smiles up at Yuto. 

 

“Damn.” Jiyeon mutters. The younger two laugh, shaking their heads. “We're gonna go. Bye!” They wave before making their way to the girl's dorm.

 

“Walk me to class?” Hyunggu asks, glancing at the time. 

 

“Sure thing.” Yuto grins, standing and helping Hyunggu up. He kisses him before moving towards the door, dragging the younger out of the dorm.

 

\----

 

“Oh, shit!” Dabin shouts, eyes on Hyunggu as the younger man bucks his hips up and cums into Yuto's mouth. Hyunggu whimpers as he relaxes, covering his face with his hands. Yuto pulls off and puts a pillow in Hyunggu's lap, covering himself with the blanket. “Sorry!” Dabin averts her eyes, running to Changgu's bed and grabbing something before running back out, Hyunggu whimpering again. Yuto sits up and pulls him into his chest. 

 

“That’s so embarrassing!” He whines, nuzzling against Yuto's collarbone. The elder chuckles and kisses his cheek, pawing at his soft cock. 

 

“Wanna try again?” He smirks. 

 

“No way.” Hyunggu shoves Yuto's hand away. “I couldn't cum again to save my life.” He sighs, making Yuto laugh softly. 

 

“Wanna take a nap?” 

 

“I have class in an hour.” Hyunggu sighs, glancing at the clock. 

 

“What is it?” 

 

“Transfiguration.” 

 

“You can miss.”

 

“Not if I want to avoid Professor Jin’s wrath, i can't.” 

 

“Fine. Thirty minutes.” Yuto bargains. Hyunggu sighs and agrees, nuzzling closer to the elder.

 

Thirty minutes turns into an hour, and one hour into two, and before they know it the both of them are running through the halls to make it to their shared Potions class. 

 

“Adachi! Kang!” The professor shouts as they run in, making them freeze. 

 

“Professor Kim-”

 

“None of it. I'm not against taking points from my own house if it's necessary.” He glares pointedly at Hyunggu and the other nods, he and Yuto rushing to their table. 

 

“I hate you.” Hyunggu mutters, stirring the liquid in his cauldron. “Not only were we late here, but I missed Transfiguration, which was most  _ definitely _ not unnoticed by Professor Jin.” He hisses at Yuto, liquid sloshing onto the table and burning through it easily. 

 

“Well, though it seems to have been an accident, that's going to cost you a week’s worth of detention, Mr. Kang.” Professor Kim says, looking over Hyunggu's shoulder and fixing the hole with a short spell. Hyunggu sighs and pouts at Yuto, making him pout back. 

 

“Professor, it was my fault. Hyunggu was mad at me. Give me detention instead.” Yuto speaks up, making Professor Kim freeze on his way back to his desk. He turns and raises an eyebrow at Yuto walking back toward him. 

 

“I find that though Ravenclaw values wit, the brains of Slytherin get stronger every year.” He says. “Very well. You may take his place, if you so wish.”

 

“Professor-”

 

“Ah, he made his choice. Yoongi will take care of him.” Professor Kim grins, waving his hand in dismissal. The class leaves quickly, Hyunggu and Yuto leaving hand-in-hand. 

 

“I can't believe you.” 

 

“What?” 

 

“Professor Kim is so nice, all I'd do is grade papers for him for a week. You, on the other hand, have to deal with Professor Min, who is a lot worse.”

 

“You're forgetting that Professor Min and I have a lot more in common than most would believe.” 

 

“Him being a half-blood has nothing to do with you being muggle-born.” Hyunggu rolls his eyes, swinging their hands between him. 

“A muggle-born, Kang?” Suddenly, Hyunggu is shoved to the wall of the hallway, gasping for breath as an arm is pressed to his throat. “Every day I become more and more disgusted with that so-called boyfriend of yours.” Yuto immediately sends Sejun flying away from Hyunggu, the elder shooting spells back. It turns into a duel in the middle of the hall, professors rushing towards it but doing nothing to stop it. Hyunggu runs to Yuto's side and yells his spell, Sejun freezing up and falling to the ground, but not before his final shot hits Yuto square in the chest. Hyunggu falls to his knees at Yuto's side, brushing his hair out of his face as he lays on the ground, breathing slow and shallow. 

 

“Move!” The professors jump in then, wheeling both boys out of the halls. Hyunggu races after them, sliding to a stop when the doors are shut on him. He hits them for a while before turning and sliding to the ground against the wall.

 

He wakes up two hours later to a light hand on his shoulder. 

 

“You can see him, dear, though he's asleep again.” Madame Seulgi smiles, Hyunggu jumping up and speed walking to see Yuto. He looks at the older man, carefully sitting next to him and sobbing quietly. He brushes Yuto's hair away, gently running a finger over his lower lip before dropping his hand. 

 

“You really love him.” A voice whispers, Hyunggu not taking his eyes off of Yuto as he nods. 

 

“Yeah. I really love him.” He smiles, tears dripping down his cheeks. 

 

“I'm sorry.” Sejun says after a minute. Hyunggu sobs quietly again, closing his eyes and dropping his head. “I swear, I'll leave you alone.” 

 

“Thank you.” Hyunggu whispers, head jerking up as he feels Yuto's fingers curl around his own. He looks to his face where he's still sleeping and smiles, squeezing his hand gently. 

 

“I'm sorry.” Sejun repeats. “I've liked you since your first year. You were cute, but you were friends with Hyojong, I couldn't talk to you.” Sejun grunts and Hyunggu hears him shifting in bed. “Hyojong and i used to be friends, you know. Then he stole Hwitaek from me.” 

 

“Hwitaek-hyung never liked you back.”

 

“I know he didn't.” Sejun sighs. “But I couldn't accept it. Then you came, and you were gorgeous.  _ Are _ gorgeous. And then Hyojong introduced you to Adachi, and suddenly you were completely out of my reach. I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry for everything I did.” 

 

“I can't forgive you.” 

 

“I understand.” Sejun groans and Hyunggu turns to see him struggling with his pillow. Hyunggu kisses the back of Yuto's hand before getting up and helping Sejun. 

 

“You could have just told me.” He chuckles, leaning back and looking at Sejun. 

 

“I know.” Sejun smiles. “I'm gonna get some sleep.” 

 

“Okay. I'll be with Yuto.” Hyunggu smiles, standing straight and walking back over to Yuto's bed. He sits back down and takes his hand again, smiling as he stirs. 

 

“Hyunggu.” He smiles softly, trying to sit up. 

 

“Don't.” Hyunggu holds him down lightly. “You got hit pretty hard.” He smiles. 

 

“What?” Yuto frowns. “With what?” 

 

“A spell.”

 

“What spell?” 

 

“I don't know, it was hard to hear.” 

 

“ _ Stupefy _ .” Sejun mumbles from the other side of the room. Yuto looks up quickly, Hyunggu urging him down. 

 

“Hyunggu. Where's my wand?” 

 

“Yuto, lay back down. It's fine.” Hyunggu places his hands on Yuto's shoulders and forces him back down, much stronger in the moment. “Remember what happened with Wooseok? I told you it was fine, and it was. Believe me now.” Hyunggu raises his eyebrows. Yuto sighs and coughs, groaning. 

 

“It hurts to breathe.” 

 

“You got hit in the chest with a charm, baby. I'd expect no less.” Hyunggu chuckles, squeezing Yuto's hand. 

 

“I'm tired.”

 

“Get some sleep, you both need it.” 

 

“Lay with me.” 

 

“I have DA times two in an hour, are you gonna explain to Professor Min that I missed to lay in a hospital bed with you?” 

 

“I'll do the explaining to Yoongi.” Madame Sooyoung appears suddenly, smiling at Hyunggu. “After all, he is my brother in law.” She winks before leaving, shutting the heavy doors behind herself. 

 

“Isn't she Professor Park's sister?” Yuto frowns. 

 

“Who cares? I don't have to deal with Professor Min, that's all i care about.” Hyunggu laughs. “Scoot over.” Yuto listens, making room for Hyunggu to lay next to him. The younger lays his head on the taller's shoulder, hugging his arm and smiling brightly. “I love you.” He whispers. 

 

“You're okay with him being here too?” Yuto asks instead of replying, staring at Sejun's bed.

 

“We already talked. While you were out.” Hyunggu smiles. “It's okay. We're okay.” 

 

“Okay.” Yuto sighs. “I love you too.” He smiles, turning his head to kiss Hyunggu's forehead.

 

\----

 

Sejun is better in less than two days, Yuto staying in the nursing ward an extra three days after he leaves. Hyunggu leaves periodically for class, disappointed to not be with Yuto in the nursing ward. 

 

“I heard you brought me a present.” Yuto says when Hyunggu approaches his bed. Hyunggu drops a pile of paper onto his lap, watching him gasp and cough. 

 

“There's also this.” Hyunggu reaches into the pocket of his robes and holds a small box out to his boyfriend. “I really wanted to open it but I didn't.” Yuto chuckles as he opens the box, setting it on his lap and reading the note that was tucked into it before looking down at the box. He picks up the small ring and holds it up, smiling at Hyunggu. The younger raises his eyebrows until Yuto hands him the note. 

 

_ Yuto-yah _

 

_ Your father and I have been thinking, and we think it's time you have this. It was your grandmother's. _

_ Don't you think it's time your parents meet that boyfriend of yours? _

_ -Ma & Pa _

 

Hyunggu smiles and looks down at Yuto, holding his hand out. The elder places the ring in his hand and he brings it to his face, examining it.

 

“You know…” Hyunggu hands Yuto back the ring. “My parents are apparating up north for summer this year.” He says, sitting on the edge of Yuto's bed. 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Yeah.” Hyunggu smiles. 

 

“Would you like to come home with me?” Yuto asks. 

 

“Of course.” Hyunggu laughs, leaning forward and kissing Yuto. “I'd love to.”


End file.
